Code: Earth
by LordDarkus
Summary: The first half to my big finale of season one. Code Lyoko and all characters except for Harris, Lewis, and Jaden belong to Moonscoop.


Code: Earth

It is nighttime and Jaden is continuing his work on Aelita's materialization. Jaden's sleep clothes consist of light green pajama bottoms and a gray t-shirt. He seems very confident.

"Ok, I know it's going to work this time. Let's try plan: alpha. He runs the program and unlike the other times, Jaden manages to restore the color in the model of Aelita. The screen shows that the test was successful by showing a green circle with a cross in it

"Yes, it worked!" He grabs his phone and calls Yumi

Yumi sees her cell phone is ringing and picks it up

"Hello?"

"Yumi, it's Jaden. Plan: alpha worked. My five trial runs were all successful."

"Ok, tomorrow morning, I will talk to my parents."

"That's great. I will tell Harris and Lewis." Jaden hangs up

Jaden turns off his computer and gets into bed. He falls asleep and dreams of seeing Aelita in the flesh at last. The sun rises; and Yumi wakes up and goes to the kitchen to talk to her parents. Yumi's father is a tall man with short, brown hair and is wearing a white shirt, a tie, and circular glasses. Yumi's mother is a little shorter than her father, has short, black hair and is wearing a pink sweater with a yellow apron over it and blue jeans.

"Mom, dad. Can I talk to you for a second? It's about my pen pal. You haven't changed your mind about her living here for a while, have you?" Yumi asked

"No, but tell us a little more about her, Yumi. We don't even know her name. Her father replied

"Her name's Aelita."

"Aelita what?" Her mother asked

"It's Aelita… Lyoko." Yumi said out of panic

"And is she Japanese?" Her father asked

"Yes."

"What do her parent's do?" Asked her mother

"They… work with computers."

"Well, ok. She's welcome to stay here." Said her father

"Really?! Thank you so much! I love you!" She gives her father a kiss on the cheek and leaves for school

Harris and Lewis are in the principal's office trying to get Aelita enrolled in the academy. They hand Mr. Delmas an application and a letter of recommendation

"Ok. What is you cousin's name, gentlemen?" Mr. Delmas asked them

"Aelita." Lewis replied

"And where is she from?" He asked again

"Canada." Harris replied

"Well, her papers are in order and your parents recommend her highly, so I see no reason why she can't attend school here. Please tell me when she arrives."

Harris and Lewis leave the office very excited, but as they were leaving, they run into Jim.

"Ok, what are you two doing here? You know this building is off-limits to students. Especially at eight in the morning."

"We had an appointment with the principal about our cousin attending school," Harris pointed out

"Whoa, what a lame excuse. What do you take me for? An idiot?"

"Well…" Lewis said before Jim interrupted him

"Quiet! And don't think I am on to your little pranks with Jaden and Yumi. You disappear in the park, you crowd in your rooms."

"Hey, it's not a crime." Lewis stated

"Maybe not. Now listen up, one of these days, I will find out what you four are hiding now, to the cafeteria." Harris and Lewis walk away

"You know, I think we should watch our step with Jim. If he keeps playing detective, he will find our secret passage." Harris said to Lewis

"HEY!" Yumi calls them she runs over to them

"My parents said yes."

"So did the principal." Harris said

"Lewis, that was a pretty good letter you faked from mom and dad."

"I didn't feel good doing it, but it was for a good cause."

Harris receives a call on his cell phone. He sees that it is Jaden and picks it up.

"Jaden, what's up? Ok, we will be right there."

They all run over to Jaden's room and Jaden shows them how well the program works.

"I just can't believe that it works." Jaden said out of surprise

Jim is walking around, looking for Harris, Jaden, and Lewis. He approaches Sissi, Herb, and Nicholas.

"Sissi, have you seen Harris and his gang this morning?"

"Yes, I saw them heading for their rooms, Jim."

"Thanks for the tip."

"It is pretty strange to be in their rooms at this hour. What's the point of being in their rooms with someone that isn't even a boarder?"

"You mean that Yumi Ishiyama is with them, too?" Sissi nods and Jim runs to the dorms

"You're even meaner than I thought, Sissi." Nicholas remarked

Jaden, Lewis, Yumi, and Harris are now talking with Aelita, ready to give the news.

"Ok, tell me what the big news is."

"Aelita, I don't know how to tell you this but… we are waiting for you here on Earth." Jaden said

"Really?!" Aelita said shocked

"Really!" They all said in unison

"The materialization's going to work?"

"Yep, it's all in here." Jaden holds up a cd

"Oh Jaden, it's great. I can't believe it's true."

"Well get ready to make the big jump and then it's bye-bye, XANA." Lewis said with joy

"Hold it's not that easy. First, I need to enter the program into the supercomputer and Aelita needs to head to the passage tower in Lyoko's forest region. That's where she'll be devirtualized and appear in the flesh inside one of the scanners." Jaden puts the cd in a case and puts it on the desk

"In that case I am off to the forest right now."

"Ok, we will go to class and then the factory." Said Jaden

"I'll be waiting."

"We will be fine for dinner tonight." Aelita disappears from the screen

Aelita enters a tower and throws herself off the edge of the platform. She goes through the tunnel and arrives in a tower in the forest region. Meanwhile, Jim enters the dormitory building looking for them. Jaden grabs the cd and they leave the room. In the hallway, they run into Jim and stop in their tracks.

"Up to no good again?" Jim asked

"No, we were just studying together." Lewis said

"Baloney. We are going to stay right here until you tell me the truth."

"Jim." The principal walks in

"What is going on here?"

"I'm glad that you're here, sir. These little devils are up to no good and I intend to find out what it is."

"Yes, another one of your absurd stories about secret plots and passages?" Jim looked confused

"Jim, you are a physical education teacher, not a detective. You paranoia is starting to get on my nerves." Mr. Delmas walks away and Jim gets very angry

"What are you waiting for? You have class now so GET GOING!"

Jaden and the others head for class and Aelita is on her way to the tower. She sees it up ahead.

"There it is." She sees a hollow tree stump to hide in while she waits for Harris, Lewis, and Yumi

Jaden, Lewis, and Harris arrive in their science classroom. They set their stuff down and Mrs. Hertz begins a discussion on ecology. Aelita gets closer to the tower and upon closer inspection; she sees that it is guarded by three Bloks. Jaden hears his laptop beeping; he takes it out and opens it up, keeping it out of sight. He sees an error message showing that Aelita is in trouble.

"Uh oh. Aelita is in trouble. After class, it's straight to the factory." Jaden said

The bell rang and Harris, Jaden, and Lewis bolted out of the classroom and ran out of the building. Jim sees them exiting the building; he smirks and follows them. Harris text messages Yumi on her cell phone. Yumi is in class and she feels her cell phone vibrate. She looks at her phone and sees a text message that said, "SOS, XANA. Meet us at the factory. She raises her hand

"Excuse me, may I please go to the infirmary?" The teacher approves, she leaves the room and meets up with Lewis, Harris, and Jaden in the park.

They make their way to the manhole as Jim follows them. Jim nears them as they arrive at the manhole; but when he jumped out to surprise them, he sees that they were gone.

"Where did they go?!"

Harris, Yumi, Jaden, and Lewis go through the sewers on their skateboards and scooter, the climb the ladder to the bridge, take the bridge to the factory, slide down the ropes, and enter the elevator. They take the elevator down to the computer lab and Jaden contacts Aelita.

"Aelita, can you hear me."

"It took you such a long time. I'm at the passage tower, but three Bloks won't even let me get close."

"Ok, I have you localized. Don't worry, help is on the way." Harris, Yumi, and Lewis enter the elevator and go down to the scanner room

"Better hurry up."

"Once the coast is clear, go to the center of the tower and I will launch the program." Jaden readies the virtualization program

"I'm transferring you to the forest region. A little south from where Aelita is now. Here we go" They enter the scanners and the scanners close

"Transfer, Yumi." Yumi's ID card is selected on the screen

"Transfer, Harris." Harris' ID card is selected on the screen

"Transfer, Lewis." Lewis' ID card is selected on the screen

"Scanner, Harris." Yumi is elevated and rotated

"Scanner, Yumi." Harris is elevated and rotated

"Scanner, Lewis." Lewis is elevated and rotated

"Virtualization." They are all virtualized and they land near Aelita

"Ok, Jaden. We're here." Harris pointed out

"That's great." Jaden replied

"Get ready. I'm launching the materialization program immediately."

Jaden puts the cd into the drive, but then a music file started playing. He sees that he had the wrong disc.

"Oh no, what have I done."

"Problem, Jaden?" Yumi asked

"I inserted the wrong disc. I put in one of Lewis' music remixes instead of the program." He closes the file

"I have to go back to the dorm."

"Ok, hurry." Yumi said as Jaden put down his headset and ran into the elevator

"You made a music remix?" Harris asked Lewis

"Yeah, I fused two songs."

"Which ones?"

"Knight of the Wind and Seven Rings in Hand."

"You're a real artist, Lewis." Harris said sarcastically

"Ok enough. Now listen to me, we are going to take out those monsters, get into that tower, and bring Aelita home with us. Do I make myself clear?" Yumi ordered

"SIR! YES SIR!" Lewis and Harris said in unison

They split up and took two separate paths to the tower. Harris and Lewis taking one, Yumi taking the other. Meanwhile, Jim is teaching a class and sees Jaden running by. He readied himself to chase him.

"This time I've got him." He ran after Jaden

On Lyoko, Harris, Lewis, and Yumi approach the Bloks and dodge their attacks. Yumi and Lewis jump to attack. Lewis throws his sword and Yumi throws her fan. They hit two of the Bloks and they explode. Harris super sprints towards the third and slashes through it while running, destroying it.

"Wow, that was easy." Lewis said with confidence

"Aelita, the path is clear. You can go." Yumi informed Aelita

"Just think this could be the last tower." Said Lewis

Jaden runs into the dormitory building and enters his room. He grabs the correct cd and rushes out. Unfortunately, he ran into Jim as he exited his room.

"Playing hooky, huh?"

"Uh no… I left something in my room." Jim approached him and Jaden stepped back

"I have to go back to class, Jim."

"Not until you tell me what you have been plotting since the beginning of the year and this time the principal isn't here to bail you out." The had a stare down and Jaden slipped by Jim and ran off

"Hey, get back here, Corvex." Jim chased him

"Oh, once I get my hands on you. Jaden stop, that's an order."

They arrive at a stairwell and Jaden went as fast as possible while still being careful. Despite this, he slipped on a step and tumbled down the stairs.

"Jaden. Oh no." Jim said

Jaden tried to stand up, but he fell over and held is right leg in pain.

"Ow, my ankle." Jaden screams in pain

On Lyoko, Yumi, Aelita, Lewis, and Harris are waiting for Jaden.

"Jaden, are you there." Aelita call out

"We are in the tower. Where can he be?"

"Forty five minutes is a long time to grab one cd." Harris said

"I sure hope nothing happened." Yumi said worried

"Relax, I am sure everything is cool." Lewis tried to reassure them

As Lewis said that, a Megatank appeared and readies itself to attack. Meanwhile, Jaden is in the infirmary and the nurse is wrapping up his ankle.

"Now, does it still hurt?" The nurse asked

"No, it's fine. I can walk fine now, Yolanda." Jaden replied

"If there is one thing you shouldn't do now, it's walking. You will need to wait a week before putting that foot on the ground."

"A week?"

"Calm down or I won't give you crutches to get around on." She is then distracted by Mr. Delmas yelling at Jim

"Jim, this time you have gone too far. Don't say I didn't warn you. This time, your paranoia has caused an accident."

"I'm sorry sir, I really am."

"So am I. I'm going to have to let you go." Jim stood there with a look of shock on his face

The Megatank near the tower fires a blast and they feel the tower shake.

"What was that?" Yumi asked

Harris, Lewis, and Yumi exit the tower and confront the Megatank. Jaden is still in the infirmary and tries to think of a way to get to the factory.

"Can I please go to the bathroom."

"No. The doctor insists that you stay of your feet. I will get you a basin." Yolanda goes into another room and Jim enters upset

"Jaden, listen. I… I want to say I'm sorry. I was so sure that you guys were up to something." Jaden got a mischievous smile

"And I guess I got carried away. I deserve to get fired. I went a little crazy because I thought you and your friends were hiding a lot of secrets. Anyway… I'm going to miss you guys." Jim starts to walk away

"Hold on, Jim." Jim stops

"You're not as crazy as you think. My friends and I do have a secret."

"But that means I was right after all. Let's hear it."

"Look, Jim. If you help me out, I will tell the principal everything. You'll be off the hook and you'll get you job back."

"Great, shake on it." They shook hands

Meanwhile, the Megatank launches another blast and Lewis narrowly avoids it. Yolanda comes back into the infirmary.

"I've got your basin." She sees that Jaden is gone

Jim is carrying Jaden on his back and Jaden is guiding him to the passage.

"Over there, behind the oak tree." Jim went where he pointed

"Stop. It's in front of you." Jim looks in front of him, sees the manhole and enters it

"Yeah. I was right. I was right."

Lewis approaches the Megatank and attempts to attack. The Megatank closes just before impact and Lewis retreats. Jim and Jaden have arrived on the elevator and Jaden is explaining everything to Jim.

"This super powerful virtual thing called XANA wants to destroy us. Only Aelita can deactivate the towers and our job is to help her as much as we can."

"And she's on this place called loco."

"No. It's Lyoko." The elevator descends to the computer lab

"The only way to destroy XANA is to unplug him. But first, we need to materialize Aelita and that's exactly what we're going to do. They arrive at the lab

"Here we are." The elevator door opens and Jim is amazed at what he sees

The Megatank is still trying to take out the others and the tower and they keep dodging its attacks. Jaden puts on his headset.

"Aelita, is everything ok?"

"Jaden, at last. What happened to you?"

"It's a long story. Too long. But I have the program. Let's cross our fingers that it will work." He puts the cd in the drive

"I'm launching it."

"Follow me Lewis." Yumi told Lewis and the charged at the Megatank

The Megatank fired a blast and it hit Yumi. She is promptly devirtualized. One of the scanners opens with Yumi in it. Lewis jumps onto the Megatank and prepares to impale it.

"Here we go." Just as he was about to attack, the Megatank fired again, devirtualizing Lewis. He emerged from the scanner

"Ok, Harris. It's up to you." Jaden said and the screen showed Harris' and the Megatank's ID cards with "VS" between them

"Hey you piece of junk. I will show you not to hurt my friends. BLADE SPINNER! Harris spins like a drill towards the Megatank

"Go on, Harris. Get him. Show this XANA thing who's the boss." Jim said encouragingly as Lewis and Yumi entered the lab

"Jaden, Harris is…" Lewis started

"Jim?" Yumi said in disbelief

"Don't worry, he is one of the gang now." Said Jaden

As Harris got close, the Megatank fires a blast and he swiftly avoided it. He the ascended and rapidly dropped. He drove his blades right into the Megatank and destroyed it.

"Harris, watch out near you." Another Megatank approached and attacked the tower

"You have to protect the tower."

"Jaden, the tower isn't going to hold out much longer." Aelita said in panic

"Leave it to Harris." Jaden said

Harris ran in front of the Megatank and blocked its attack with his crossed blades. He struggles to hold back the immense force of the attack. The supercomputer screen shows him rapidly losing life points.

"Harris, hold out." Said Jaden as he readied the program

"I can't hold out much longer." Harris replied

"Aelita, get into position. Are you ready?"

"Ready." Aelita said as she ascended, Harris was devirtualized, and the tower took another hit

"Code: Earth." Data panels encircle Aelita and she disappears from the tower

One of the scanners opens and Aelita is collapsed inside of it. She is wearing a maroon skirt, yellow shirt, and dark pink jacket."

"She's here at last. Welcome to Earth." Jaden said with much joy and everyone cheered

To be continued


End file.
